Tales from a blocked writer
by The 21 blue dudes
Summary: Short story I wrote to clear my mind.


Act 1: The story origin theorem

A/N: I wrote this to try clear up my writer's block; I probably might not continue it. This is not related to my other story."Being a hunter and other dangerous pastimes."

Gracias Lilian for trying so hard to help me.

* * *

"Dude ,that's attempt number fifteen "Sameth watched his poor friend Nick try to get a dagger to hit a marked tree 50 meters away.

"Shut up Sam, if this was a swordfight I would have kicked your sorry ass by now. I will pin that dagger to the tree. I'm awesome I tell you .Awesome "He hurled the dagger with all his might; it hit the tree hilt first and bounced away. Sam ducked; the dagger soared over where his head had been seconds ago.

"You're also a master swordsman with the speed and accuracy, of a coffee table. "He reached for the dagger, in three seconds the dagger had firmly impaled itself, blade first into the tree.

Nick glared at him ,"Okay fine, swordsmen can't throw knives. "

"He is right though he can still out class you in swordfights "Kayla said rummaging through her bag

"Hey Kayla ,why is this spoon so weird?"Sam asked

"That's because you're eating your yogurt with a knife" Sam looked down, surprised."Good point"

"Come on guys next town is close by lets go "Kayla pulled Sam by the arm, Sam gave his yogurt a disappointed look and followed.

* * *

The town was covered in a blanket of golden brown leaves. Sellers coaxed passing people to buy roasted hot turkey or baked chestnuts ._This is a huge market, Nick_ thought strolling along drinking in the atmosphere and feeling the cool autumn breeze. Something came rushing towards him at full speed .He winced, _hot! hot! hot!_ He looked down to see what had scalded him scalded him, a brown patch began to blossom rapidly on his shirt, apparently the hot water had been coffee.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry "A girl with brown short hair and aqua blue eyes stared at him with her mouth wide open. She wore a white button down, and a navy blue short skirt.

"I-Its okay "Nick wondered why his 5000word vocabulary had decided to abandon him.

"I'm a klutz at times; I'll clean that for you, just come with me to my house for a while."

"Uhh Okay" _Why am I doing this?_But he allowed himself to be tugged along gently.

"I swear I'll kill the next clothing seller I see "Sam moaned, pulling out one of his dual knives.

"Come on Sam, it isn't so bad, this is only store number seventeen. "Kayla picked up a light nightshade jacket, asking the price.

"Number seventeen, or one hundred and seventeen," He paused.

Sam suddenly became alert; years of being a hunter had given him something similar to heightened senses. He placed a gloved hand lightly over Kayla's mouth pulling her aside by the waist.

" silence okay?" he whispered.

Nick and a girl with hazel colored hair walked by, both of them completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched .Sam suppressed a laugh, Nick's face looked priceless. _He looks so confused_. The girl leading him on looked reasonably pretty ._If that's Nick's kinda taste, I'm not too surprised. _

"Do you know who she is?"Kayla asked after they had passed

Sam shrugged ."Beats me, Nick never been the speed dating playboy type….at least I hope not"

"Wanna find out who she is?"

Sam chuckled, Kayla knew him too well, "What do you think?"

* * *

Nick sat there in an oversized shirt. Her apartment was small, with the kitchen cramped into the laundry room .He was sitting on her bed with two fluffy animals watching him, if they could read minds, he was so screwed.

"What's your name?"

She looked up, "mmm?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, its Natalie." She bent over to retrieve his laundry.

Nick forced himself to breath easier. That skirt of hers was short to start with, it started sliding slowly upwards hitching its way up her leg. A slight flash of white caught his attention. _No, snap out of it boy._ He shut his eyes tight, attempting to rid himself of the mental frame by frame slide show of her bending over.

When he opened his eyes Natalie was standing straight and looking at him,"Are you okay"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just resting a little"

"I think your shirt is still in the machine .I'll get it, just wait a little "She turned towards the washing machine.

"Yah! Wait, I'll help you"

Natalie stopped mid bend "Erm okay, that's nice helping me do my laundry."

"It's nothing, I can't really sit around watching people doing things for me" _If she knew the real reason I'd be in big trouble by now._

Natalie watched him for a few moments "I never got your name, who are you?"

"Nick, I'm an adventurer "

Natalie's eyes widened "So you're the one they're talking about"

"Huh? Who me?"

"The town people said there might be a few adventurers coming by, you're one of them."

"Wow, I never knew I was that famous"

"Eh umm" Natalie blushed a little

Nick realized this, "What?"

"I wonder...Umm...Can I join you guys?"

Nick's mouth fell open "B-but I barely know you"

"You see, I always wanted to go on adventures, life is kinda boring here .I've learnt magic before, and actually I have a fair amount of money from inheritance. When I heard about you guys coming, I tried to find you. I guess I did ."

"What about your job?"

"I can quit any time I want, I have enough savings to live comfortably."

Nick was 100% stoned "I guess we could use another helping hand…what about your stuff."

Natalie gestured around her apartment, "What is there to pack?"

* * *

Sam sat quietly in a tree near the window ledge; he had heard and seen the whole thing. He smiled, of course he would say yes to the idea of Natalie joining them, and Kayla would too. _So Nick was about to travel with a girl that had flashed him her skirt. Oh this is going to be so much fun_ he mused.


End file.
